Leverage
by Lys Drapsmann
Summary: Castiel needed something to keep the Winchesters away from his plans for a better world. The Winchesters needed something to take down the new, self-proclaimed 'God.' And Adam... Adam needed something, anything, to save him from the Cage. (Set Season 7) (Irregular Updates)
1. 1: The New Piece

**Chapter 1: The New Piece**

_"Fair play does not pertain in bargaining. What matters is leverage."_

**Castiel** knew that what he was doing, although it may not be appreciated by three humans, Crowley, and his brothers and sisters, was the right thing. Becoming God when He was not there, taking the place that had been unoccupied for so long, and leading those that needed to be led. He saw no reason as to why he should not take on the selfless task of becoming the new God.

But there was one small speck, one that would eventually grow large enough to block him from his path if he wasn't careful - The Winchesters. The two humans that thought they could possibly be a danger to him. If they were to rise against him, although he already warned them to not do such a thing... Well, he had to ensure that they didn't even consider doing that.

And that was why he needed something, something that no one else was capable of or wanted to get. Something... Some_one_, that might just change the Winchesters' minds about going against him.

It was only for that reason that a blonde boy was sitting in his motel room, enjoying his first piece of food in a long while. It was only for that reason that the soul he once left in the Cage, although he was capable of pulling it out when he took the older sibling's body, was outside of said Cage. It was only for that reason that he couldn't help but tense as the human looked up at his savior, with a look that used to be a bright blue, but had dulled down, for reasons that Castiel hoped would not have to be brought up to the child.

"So... It's been three years." Adam commented, his tone a mix of questioning and stating. He wasn't, however, going to bring up the fact that he could have been saved a long time ago. If what the angel had said was true, there had been more important things than saving a barely known, not useful, illegitimate teenager.

But save him from where? The man who had woken him up and made sure he was alright refused to say anything about the topic. So, Adam was forced to not know where he had been for the past three years, only being told that it was for the best. Just like when he was a kid, not being told anything.

"Yes." Castiel replied, preparing himself for the natural curiosity that all humans had.

"And you're... Castiel, right? My brothers' angel friend?" Yes, Castiel supposed that three years ago that would be a proper way to explain what he was. An angel of the Lord, and a friend and ally of the Winchesters. But now, he couldn't allow the thought that he was still just an angel to go on any longer.

"I am Castiel, but I am not an angel. I am your new God, and I require your assistance."

In all honesty, if Adam was to look back on himself, he shouldn't have been surprised. Someone saved him from 'a place that Death himself had retrieved only part of your brother from,' so a being more powerful than _Death_, he shouldn't have thought that it was just anyone that could have saved him.

Of course, Castiel decided not to mention that it was only part of Adam's brother that was left in the Cage, not all of him.

"You want to use me as a... vessel?" Adam asked incredulously, his mind going back to the last time he was a vessel. That was _not _something he wanted to go through again.

"I understand that your last experience as a vessel, for Michael, was not the best of circumstances, and resulted in you being missing for three years, but I can assure you that this will not be the same case. It will be less than two hours that I will require your body, Adam Milligan. It will be returned in perfect condition."

"Why do you need it?" Adam asked, trying to find something wrong with what was going on. He was an angel, of course there had to be some hidden motive! _But he said he isn't an angel anymore. _And his brothers, who had gone through more than he did (Not counting the whole being eaten by a ghoul thing, or being stuck with Michael), trusted Castiel, and hadn't died yet. A trustworthy not-angel... "Your vessel seems perfectly fine."

"It is too well known for where I am going. Please, Adam."

And so, when God again asked if he could borrow his body, Adam couldn't think of any other reason to say no.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**"Jimmy."** A teenager said his name with force that Jimmy Novak had only heard from his own mouth, during the few bouts of consciousness that he had when taken over.

The vessel whose name was called looked up, meeting the eyes of the new God. Jimmy wasn't afraid. He couldn't be afraid, that would only help the insane angel's ego. The man had heard what Castiel had planned, what he was doing, and he couldn't approve. Jimmy was a religious man through and through, and the thought of someone rising up to the title of God without being given the right by Him, it went against everything. He was disgusted that he was forced to hold such a terrible angel in his body, it... It was as if he was a traitor to the Lord as well.

Would he be accepted into Heaven after all this was done?

"You are not to leave this motel room, for your own safety. I will be returning shortly." Castiel warned his previous vessel, giving a no-nonsense look. It forced the human, who was not used to being on the receiving end of the look, to look away from Castiel. _No, Cas. Castiel would imply that he was the 'Shield of God.' He was not anything of His anymore._

When he looked back, the angel who wished to be God was gone.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**Dean** had gotten a beer out from Bobby's fridge. He was barely done with fixing up his baby, his precious Impala, but he needed a break and chose to sit at the table, thinking. So much shit had happened in so little time, he didn't exactly know what to think about. Sam and what the hell they were going to do with him, or Cas and what the hell they were going to do with '_Him?'_

He looked up as footsteps too loud for Bobby came, revealing his brother out of bed.

"Hey Dean..." Sam greeted, clearing his throat and looking around. The younger Winchester was visibly tired, but he seemed much better than before.

"Well look at you, you're all walking and talking." Dean said, proud of Sam for being able to do that, but still worried. "Are you sure you're okay enough to be doing all this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I even put on my socks this morning. My head hurt a little, but... basically." Noticing the look that Dean was giving him, Sam elaborated. "Look man, I'm just surprised as you are, but yeah, I swear. Just a headache."

"Good. Well, no reason to-" He stopped when he saw a few of Bobby's papers, which had once been on the counter, blow away in the wind.

"Adam?" Sam asked, surprised. The familiar face didn't stop him from going for an Angel Blade, in case it turned out to be another angel possessing their brother.

"No, in case you forgot, Adam wasn't an angel, and was in the Cage with Douche Angel One and Two." Dean pointed out, going for his own weapon as well. Sam hadn't forgotten, not at all. Any chance of him forgetting was thrown away as a memory of Hell, the Cage, and a certain moment attacked. _NonononononotAdampleaseNOTADAMsomuchfireNOrighthereiamreadyletmetakehispainADAM! _

"I have come to deliver a message." A voice that sounded too familiar for comfort said from their half-brother's body, snapping Sam out of his memory.

"Cas? If you just want to give us a message, then why did you need the body of our brother? When and where the hell did you even get it?" The eldest Winchester asked, not lowering his blade.

"When I saved him from the Cage. I, now being capable of doing such a thing, brought him out, put up a wall between him and the three years of memories in the Cage, and am allowing him to live once more." Castiel was not merciless. He was not going to be an evil God, he decided. He would be there for humanity when they needed him. Each and every one of them.

"That's great and all, Cas, it really is, but why do you need to use his body?" Sam questioned, lowering the Angel Blade. Even if it did work, which by experience the younger Winchester knew it most definitely did not, he couldn't do anything while the new 'God' was possessing their now-alive brother.

"I am in control of Adam Milligan and his fate now. I decide if he is to live, or if he is to become more of a mess than Sam will ever be. The first sign of you going against me, I will tear down his wall and he will remember every single second of the pit. The second sign, I will kill him, before coming and destroying you myself."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. It's just... Godstiel. And Adam.**

**Gahhh.**

**I hope I do the idea at least a bit of justice, even though I'm not that well of a writer. Oh well. And if you know any way of me portraying the characters better, please tell me! I did make Adam less of a dick, mostly because he isn't dead, or dealing with brothers that kidnapped him, or really thinking about those things that much. I don't think he should have been a dick in general, but whatever!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Lys**


	2. 2: The New God

**Chapter 2: The New God  
**

_"I am in control of Adam Milligan and his fate now. I decide if he is to live, or if he is to become more of a mess than Sam will ever be. The first sign of you going against me, I will tear down his wall and he will remember every single second of the pit. The second sign, I will kill him, before coming and destroying you myself."_

**There was only silence following the revelation,** neither Sam nor Dean knowing what to say. What were they supposed to say? "Oh, that's alright, feel free to threaten us with our brother right after you saved him." No, of course not.

"Get out of him." Dean growled, going into his protective old brother mode; After all these years, he never thought he would have to go into that mode for anyone but Sammy. In an attempt to keep even slightly calm, fists were clenched at the eldest Winchester's sides, knuckles white from the attempt to hold back any and all anger he had. Sam could see that Dean was restraining himself from attacking, most probably only because Cas was in the body of a boy they didn't want to hurt. "Cas, I swear, if you don't get out of him right now I'll-"

"Dean! Dean, let it go." Sam interrupted, not letting him continue with his threat. He knew better than his older brother. He knew that threatening an angel, who was capable of easily destroying an archangel and had the power of God, wasn't the best thing to do. Dean was angry, the younger Winchester understood why, but they had to be smart. Anyways, his mind was already working out a plan. Castiel was staring at the area between the two brothers, deep in thought, before he rudely disappeared without another word. Dean turned toward the taller brother, furious.

"What the hell was that about, Sam? He had our _brother _and you just _let him go?" _Dean yelled, transferring his anger from Castiel to his brother.

"Dean, listen. An angel needs consent to enter a body, right?" Sam nodded as he spoke, answering his own question and hoping that was enough to lead his brother's mind through what had happened. When all he got was a confused, and angry, stare, Sam elaborated on the idea. "That means Adam _let_ Cas use him as a vessel. As in, they're working together."

"So? He's not... he can't be on that bastard's side, okay? Cas probably just lied, like what Michael and Zachariah did. Adam's confused, and if what Mr. High and Mighty said is true, he doesn't know where he's been for the past three years. He's being lied to. If you pretended to be an almighty, powerful savior to a kid that doesn't know any better..."

"...you have yourself a new, obedient follower." Sam concluded, meeting Dean's eyes. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but decided against it and just looked away. The silence was all that Dean needed, before he started worrying once again for their younger brother.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**Jimmy wasn't used to kids appearing in his motel room,** so being startled and throwing the first thing he could at the momentary stranger was his best choice at the time. It only took a moment for him to register who this stranger (who was no longer a stranger, as he was now registered as "Fake God" in Jimmy's head) was, and two moments for his anger and hatred towards said not-stranger to return. The first vessel turned away, not meeting the eyes of the traitor to God, and not saying a word. He didn't want to take Cas back, he didn't want to be a vessel again, but at the same time he didn't want anyone else to be trapped with psychotic angel controlling their body. It was a position he was willing to take, if only to ensure that this young man, barely older than a teenager, and any others would not be burdened with such a task.

The angel said nothing, only staring at the back of Jimmy as if he could mentally force the human to turn back around and confront him.

"Am I allowed to return?" Castiel asked, trying to hurry the transfer along and get back in his first vessel. He only got a nod as an answer, but that was a good enough 'Yes' for the change to start.

_Pain. It's so painful. _were the first thoughts of Jimmy as he felt Castiel enter his body. No... it wasn't Castiel. Neither was that one. Or that one. _None of these are Castiel. What's happening? _His body spasmed, not prepared for the mass amount of souls that were entering his body. Apparently it had happened before, but Jimmy had just been protected. _Protected by a traitor. _He reminded himself, getting a bit sick at the thought once again. Another jerk in the wrong direction as too many souls crowded into his body, and he felt hands pushing him lightly on the bed. Jimmy heard a painful scream, and at first he thought something was happening to the boy - Adam - until he looked over. No, the repeating of his name coming from Adam, so the scream belonged to Jimmy. Oh._  
_

_Aye, the human is awake this time._

_Really?_

_Let me see him, let me see him!_

_The angel said we shouldn't-_

_Oh, what's he going to do, kill us? We're already dead, and I don't think he wants to lose any of us anyways.  
_

The world around him went silent for a moment, before the voices started up once more. In the background, Jimmy swore there was a slight rustle of trees, but he knew that he wouldn't have chosen that as a mental home. Maybe his own house would have been his choice, with his family and a normal life. Was this where all the other souls were, then? Their mental home had overridden his? That could be it. He vaguely remembered something... Purge? Something about purges, maybe this was where some sort of purge took place. Well, he wouldn't know exactly where he was until he saw it.

So Jimmy Novak opened his eyes.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**If Adam had any doubts of the truthfulness and power of this new 'God,' Castiel, **it would be completely destroyed when the duo walked into the Lady of Serenity Church at midday on a Sunday. The human walked behind, and didn't go completely into the service, instead opting to watch from the doorway. At the front of the church was the Reverend, preaching about... well, Adam didn't really pay that much attention. He was more focused on what Castiel was doing.

"...so-called 'weddings,' and their funerals. Someone has to speak for God! So-"

"And who says you speak for God?" Castiel asked, not even glancing as the congregation all turned and looked at the new stranger to the church. Adam couldn't help but feel like the new God was either incredibly confident or incredibly stupid as he got the attention of the whole now silent church. "You're wrong, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, Reverend."

He felt that it was leaning more towards stupid.

"Alright, fun's over, friend." The Reverend replied, chuckling. But even from his position outside of the church doors, Adam was able to see the sweat from the man's brow.

"Tell your flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me."

"And who the heck are you?"

"I am God."

Definitely stupid.

The reply had gotten murmurs from the crowd, all wondering if the man was insane, and why he even considered that he would be able to pull this off. A parishioner stood up, clearing his throat to get attention from the congregation and the stranger. He got only a glance from Castiel, before he fell back unconscious, breaking the church pew. Only a few of the children in the back, who were all easily distracted, turned at Adam's gasp.

This wasn't the Castiel he remembered, even if they had known each other for less than a week. The Castiel he remembered wouldn't... oh, he just hoped that the man wasn't dead.

"And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue, and his poisonous words shall betray him." The attention was dragged back to the Reverend at the front, who had begun to choke on... 'his own false tongue,' as there was nothing else to choke on in the man's mouth. He began to foam at the mouth, before falling to his knees and then the floor. It was obvious, even from such a distance, that the man was dead. _Castiel, _who had once been an angel of the Lord, killed a _Reverend._

There had been a few surprised yells, the front row going to see if they could save the Reverend. The rest of the of the group were still staring at the man who proclaimed to be God, shock and fear keeping them silent and seated.

"For I am the Lord, your God."

With that, Castiel turned to leave, before looking at the stained-glass windows one more time. As he continued walking and left out the door, Adam glanced at the crowd. They were all staring in shock, not sure how to explain what had just happened. Some were staring at him, so the human just averted his eyes to the windows. Where Jesus once was painted, a brown haired, trench coated God replaced.

The new God had walked out of the church, not looking to see if Adam followed. He knew he would- without Castiel, the human was like a lost puppy to the world. A voice started calling his name, and the once angel turned around, figuring it was the lost puppy-human. When he didn't spot the blonde, he went back to walking away from the church, figuring that he was just shocked from what had happened. Humans couldn't begin to comprehend the power of God, after all. It was only natural for him to be in shock.

_Castiel... _The voice whispered again, making the merciful God realize just where it was coming from. The word was repeated, drowning out the world around him, before a hand was roughly placed on Castiel's shoulder.

"Castiel!" Adam said, in a tone that definitely would have been ruder and louder with anyone else. But Adam knew who he was talking to now, and went for a more quieter and softer choice. He only got a nod in response, before a hand found the human's wrist, and they disappeared from the crowded streets in front of the Lady of Serenity Church.

* * *

**A/N: Well now I want to write a story about Jimmy in mental Purgatory. Dangit.**

**On a better note, THREE FOLLOWERS! YAY!  
**

**AND A REVIEW! DOUBLE YAY!**

**I love you all.**

**But I hated that ending.**

**Fabulously Thankful,**

**Lys**


	3. 3: The New Business Partner

**Chapter 3: The New Business Partner  
**

_Castiel... The voice whispered again, making the merciful God realize just where it was coming from. The word was repeated, drowning out the world around him, before a hand was roughly placed on Castiel's shoulder._

_"Castiel!" Adam said, in a tone that definitely would have been ruder and louder with anyone else. But Adam knew who he was talking to now, and went for a more quieter and softer choice. He only got a nod in response, before a hand found the human's wrist, and they disappeared from the crowded streets in front of the Lady of Serenity Church._

**{LEVERAGE}**

**It was a business meeting, Castiel had told him, **and was going to be so terribly boring that even the most professional of businessmen would fall asleep. Even with that in mind, Adam had decided to follow, wanting to see what was going on. He wasn't going to be left out of any plans, not like last time...

What was last time?

Even with the minor confusion, he refused to let Castiel go peacefully until he confirmed that he would bring Adam along. It had only taken a moment before the duo had arrived at a trailer park in (judging by the license plate of a nearby truck) Tennessee. Confused, Adam was about to open his mouth and question why they were there, but went against it- it had taken a long time to just be brought along, he wasn't going to screw everything over by being annoying.

"I will be right inside this-" Castiel pointed to the trailer to his left, "trailer. Stay out of sight."

The human was about to complain that he had come along to be involved, not just kept outside like a dog, but decided against doing so. At least he was outside of the dingy motel room, he could just ask what they were negotiating later. He heard a slight rustle of paper and a creak of furniture from the outside, before things went quiet. Too quiet for Adam to be able to make out any words. Damn it.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**"...I gather this is not a... _negotiation." _**Crowley guessed, raising his glass slightly towards his lips, but not letting them touch. The questioning statement received a simple 'No,' the latter part only getting a raise of the eyebrows and a mumbled 'Figured as much.' "Then I graciously accept, boss."

With that, Crowley tipped his glass towards the new God, before going to take a sip. He gave a sigh when he noticed that the cup was empty and moved to fill it, before realizing that Castiel was still staring at him. _Well, that's unnerving. _

"Yes?" The King of Hell asked, before noting internally that his tone was too rude for talking to a being that supposedly killed an Archangel without breaking a sweat. Not that that note was going to affect anything, he just noted. God or not, Crowley wasn't going to change himself completely to keep him happy.

"For now, I want you to keep an eye on Adam Milligan. I have work to do, and need someone to ensure that the Winchesters do not get to him." Castiel instructed, ignoring the confused look on his 'business partner's' face. Crowley had heard of the brat through the rumors of Hell a few years ago, the youngest half-Winchester who was being held with dear old Luci and Michael. The fact that he was out explained with he wasn't mentioned as one of the things the Cage had to hold, but it did force Crowley to be on babysitting duty. "I'll be in touch."

There was a slight ruffle of the daily paper, signalling Castiel's departure.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**The illegitimate child of John Winchester walked down the street with God. **That sounded like the beginning to a bad joke, if Adam was going to be completely honest. But it was a simple walk down the street to a restaurant, Castiel finally noting that it had been a while since the human had eaten. His body was also hungry, but that wasn't his main concern nor priority at the time. Well, it was supposed to be a simple walk, but the human of the duo knew that if it was supposed to be simple, it was going to be anything but.

There was a rattling sound to their right, slightly in front of them but getting closer with each of their steps. Upon further inspection, Adam could see it was a homeless man that - judging by the physical difference of his eyes - was blind. He knew what it was to be on the poorer side of things, before all the angels and death and ghouls, when it was just him and his mom trying to get by. So Adam felt around his pockets, trying to see if there was any money he could offer, but couldn't come up with anything. It wasn't as if people that went missing for three years and were only recently saved still had their wallets with them, anyways. But God didn't seem to have any problem with money, as he dropped multiple coins in the homeless man's can. There wasn't a smile on the former's face, and he went to walk away before the homeless man called out.

"God bless you, sir!"

That sentence stopped them completely, and Adam realized that there would be another 'God' monologue following the look that Castiel had. He had to spread his knowledge and gain believers, but what he had been doing had been too much lately.

"You're a true believer." He started, and Adam willed himself to not roll his eyes. Yep, he was right, another God monologue. "People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God."

"Excuse me?" The man asked, confusion growing on his face. Adam could guess that what he was thinking was along the lines of 'I had to be helped by an insane man, didn't I?' Instead of explaining himself, Castiel just bent down to be on level with the man sitting on the ground. He put his fingers to the man's forehead, only giving a simple instruction of 'See,' before the once blind man opened his eyes. Instead of confusion, surprise was evident on his face.

"Oh my God, I can see!" He exclaimed, looking around before directing his attention to Castiel. "Your face... what's wrong with you?"

Adam looked over, trying to see what was wrong, but was only met with a face turned away. Castiel excused himself and headed quickly into the closest building, rushing into the bathroom to see what was wrong. Adam attempted to follow, but was left in the rush of the crowd.

"Hey," Adam said, getting the attention of the homeless man once again. "What did you see?"

"Blisters, cuts... it was a mess. What's wrong with your friend?"

"He-" He was happy for a distraction of a ringing cell, since Adam had no idea what _was_ wrong with him. He answered, surprised that it was Castiel on the other end, explaining that he had things to do and Adam should get his food and return to the motel room as quickly as possible. All Adam could do at the time was give a 'Sure. Hey, wh-' before he was hung up on, leaving the confused human all alone.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**He didn't know why, but Adam answered the phone** when an unknown number was calling it. There should not have been an unknown number, since the only person that knew he had the phone was Castiel, and the new God had put his number in (well, told his number to Adam and made him put it in, since he didn't understand how the phone exactly worked yet) before giving it. Nonetheless, in the middle of the motel room, all alone, Adam answered, mildly surprised that his greeting was cut off with a rushed question.

_"Adam?"_ The stranger asked, a voice that the teenager wasn't able to put a name to. He recognized it, yes, but had no idea who it was.

"Whose asking?" He questioned, confirming that it was indeed him but also silently saying that he wouldn't say anything else until he got a name.

_"Oh, thank G- er..."_ The person on the other end of the line said, letting go of once held breath. _"Adam, it's Sam. Are you alone? Is Cas there with you? You have to stay on the line with me, this is important."_

"Alright, alright. Er, no, Castiel isn't with me. Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Adam replied, confused and - even though he wouldn't admit it - a bit scared of what was going on.

_"It's nothing, just stay on-"_ The youngest Winchester heard air pass through the phone as it was quickly moved (although Adam wouldn't have known, it was because Sam had held his phone behind his back at the sight of an unwanted guest.) _"Cas."_

"'Cas?'" He repeated, even more confused than before. Adam vaguely heard a press of a button, the change to call on speaker.

_"I didn't want to do this, but now-"_ Was that Castiel? So, the thing he had to do was meet with Adam's brothers. He could have just said that...

_"You can't kill us."_ A second voice said, and Adam could figure out that that was Dean.

_"I said nothing about killing you, Dean. In case you remembered incorrectly, Adam is first."_ That caught Adam's attention. It was him first? What did that mean? Was Castiel going to... kill him? Because he was related to the Winchesters?

"Annoying little protozoa, aren't they?" A third voice, one of an older man, said. This one was vaguely familiar, but Adam was not able to put a name to it. "'God?' You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

The second part of the conversation went quickly, Adam not able to keep up with the talk of 'Purgatory' and did they say levitation? He hated the fact that the phone sounded terrible on speaker, since they obviously _weren't _talking about levitation. It was someone, he guessed, not something. But while they were arguing over the phone, Adam knew he had to do something. 'IAdam is first,' Castiel had said. He had to get away, but the first thing he had to do was-

"And where do you think you're going?" Someone asked from behind him, interrupting Adam's planning and making him stop dead in his tracks. "You were told to stay inside the motel room, little not-moose, and I'm not going against my boss just because you want to go and be a Winchester."

_"...ted Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out. Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."_

"Who are you?" Adam blurted out before he could stop himself. Was this who Castiel was talking to in Tennessee?

"The name's Crowley." At the blank stare he received, the stranger now dubbed Crowley gave a groan towards his stupidity. "King of Hell? Ex-King of the Crossroads? Maybe called 'Business Partner' by Feathers? Do any of those ring a bell? Oh, it doesn't matter. Point is, you aren't leaving."

**"Enough."**

The voice startled the duo in the motel room, Adam looking at the phone again to make sure... well, make sure of something. They had stopped talking for a moment, listening into the rushed fighting-conversation that was on the other end. Adam decided to ignore the questioning look that Crowley gave him, not wanting to answer any questions. The human of the two held the phone with one hand and his head with his other, a headache growing. Was it just him, or was it getting really hot in the room?

_"Stupid little soldier you are."_ That voice, he recognized it now. It belonged to the man that saved his brother's soul, the soul that was left in...

_"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? Where is he? I did a service, taking his place." _The Cage.

_"Service? Settling petty vendettas?" _Lucifer. Michael. Fire. _Hell. _Adam put a hand to the wall in an attempt to keep himself up, his head spinning.

_ "No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly." _The world around him was changing. The dull lights became hooks, every sound he heard becoming laughs or screams, and the walls were moving in to trap him. _No. NO!_ Darkness began to consume him, blocking out the view of... was that Michael in John's body? He was shorter than Adam remembered...

He vaguely heard someone calling his name, but another voice was saying it as well, dragging him towards unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: HOW DOES ONE CROWLEY.  
**

**I had so much difficulty with the last part, since Cas was threatening to kill them but Dean was saying he couldn't because Death was their bitch, because I/Castiel said in the first chapter that he wasn't going to kill them until the second sign of them going against him. All I could think was 'wow, this sucks. They broke down the wall so early.'**

**Oh well.  
**

**(I hate that freaking ending. I might rewrite it. I don't know.)**

**(I PASSED TWO THOUSAND WORDS FOR A CHAPTER. YES!)**

**On another note, nearly passed 100 views. Cool :) Thanks! But question - am I doing this right? Am I on the right track and all, all the characters right and all that jazz?  
**


	4. Interlude: In the Mind of Adam Milligan

**A/N: Yes, you see me at the top this time, because I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

**Tis a filler. Ya remember Sammy and the barista and the cops and prostitution and stuff like that when his wall fell? This is Adam's version. Not needing to be read, but useful nonetheless. Yep. That's all. See you at the end of the chapter/interlude!**

**(Don't kill me. There's one OC in the form of an old lady from his past.)**

* * *

**Interlude: In the Mind of Adam Milligan**

**He was vaguely aware of the feeling of a mattress underneath him, a pillow under his head, and the fact that he smelled cologne.** Opening his eyes to the world around him, he was extremely surprised to see that he was in an unknown bedroom, therefore an unknown house. One that, no matter how hard he thought, he just couldn't remember.

It only took an extra thought of him to realize that the house wasn't the only thing he couldn't remember. On that note, who exactly was he, the young man that couldn't remember much? Why didn't a name come to mind? Lifting his head up slowly, he looked around the room, trying to find some sort of remembrance and comfort. The opening of the door caught his attention, and he looked to see who it was, hoping that it was a familiar face. But he drew a blank on the blonde older woman that stuck her head in, a curious look on her face, and slight surprise.

"You're awake!" She announced the obvious, entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't say his bed, because he didn't exactly remember if it was his or not. He nodded to confirm that indeed, he was awake, before deciding which of his questions was the most important and asking said question.

"Where am I?"

"My house. Tenth street." At the blank stare she recieved, she tried to add more detail. "Er... Windom? Minnesota? Unite-"

"Yeah, I know where Minnesota is." He cut her off, not having much luck remembering why he was on tenth street in Windom, Minnesota, but at least knowing where he was. The two lapsed into somewhat awkward silence, not knowing what else to say, before the woman started to talk again.

"So... ya know why you ended up on my front porch?" She asked, getting another glance from him. He gave a shrug, not meeting her eyes for a few seconds. Even though he didn't see them, he could picture the sad, soft look she was giving him. Like he was a kicked puppy that couldn't defend himself. "Well, you got a name? I'm Stephanie McGee."

_"Well, I was dead and in Heaven... except it-it, uh, kind of looked like my prom. And I was making out with this girl. Her-her name was Kristin McGee."_

Again, all she got was a blank stare, which only strengthened his kicked puppy look. "Well, until then, I'll call you... Michael. Yeah, you look like a Michael. Can I get you anything?"

_"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."_

He shook his head, before rubbing his eyes and giving a (fake) yawn. She just gave another sad smile, before standing up.

"I'll let you rest, and when you're up we can figure this whole thing out. Alright?" He nodded, before returning to his laying down position and closing his eyes. As the door shut behind Mrs. McGee, the amnesiac waited a few moments, before getting back up. Luckily, the house was only one story, he realized as he looked out the window. With the curtains now drawn open he could see that it was late at night, the moon high in the sky and most lights turned off at the houses around them. He unlocked and pulled the window up, squeezing through the opening before returning it to its original closed position.

He looked around, happy that no one was out at this time of the night, before starting on a journey to... well, he didn't know. Somewhere, he just had to find something that gave him more than a sentence or two of memories. Maybe something that would give him his name?

**{LEVERAGE}**

**"Bollocks."** Crowley was angry. It wasn't like he actually _cared _for the boy - he barely knew anything other than his name - he was just supposed to make sure the kid didn't go anywhere, not _watch him die for no reason. _Even though he wasn't dead (_yet_), the kid was unconscious on the motel bed, not moving and barely breathing. "Come on, little not-Moose. Wake up. Open your eyes. Scream, for all I care. Do something."

**{LEVERAGE}**

**He wasn't sure where he was running until he was too lost for comfort.** Michael, for he had to go by something, decided to stopped at the park, a familiar feeling coming from them but him still unable to remember why. He jogged over to the bench, sitting down and catching his breath before looking at the world around him. In particular, the playground right in front of him.

_He was sitting on this exact bench, staring at this exact playground, when a man appeared next to him. They didn't towards each other, only acknowledging the other was there with conversation. "You're mom's not coming, you know. This is the park your mom took you on her day off, right? She's not coming. Not yet." _

_"You're Zacariah, right?" _

_"I am. You weren't where you were supposed to be, kid."_

But where was that? A small part of his mind nudged him away from the scene, as if it knew something the rest of him didn't. As he turned to leave the area, something cold touched his back, right where Michael would assume an uneducated nineteen year old thought his heart was. He sraightened up, trying to sneak a glance at the person behind him, but unable to. So, attempting to use surprise, he grabbed the gun by it's barrel and turned quickly, barely dodging the shot that went off target and hit a tree.

"What?" He questioned, looking at the face of his assailant. In all honesty, he should have expected this. Michael was staring right into the face of a younger him, one with eyes blazing and hands scrambling to take the gun back.

"I'm not letting you do this, Adam." He said to... himself? At least now he had a proper name. "You aren't killing me, not today!"

"Hold on, _hold on!__" _He shouted, having gotten control of the gun. Adam aimed it at the younger version of himself and stood his ground, thankful that no one else seemed out at this time of night. Adam 2 snorted, making the first one confused. "What?"

"You think that people are actually here? Adam, we're in your head. You're _dreaming_._"_

He had to physically restrain and stop himself from sounding like an idiot and saying 'What?' again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He admitted, to which Adam 2's gaze softened slightly. Yeah, he admitted it now, he was a bit of a softy when he was younger.

"Adam, we trusted a damn angel again. I heard the first time was bad, Zacariah was it? I don't know, it's hard to understand what the other guy says sometimes. But Castiel, he brought down your wall. And now here you are, trying to pick up the pieces, but I can't let you do that." In the time that he was kindly explaining to his older self what was going on, he had inched closer, trying to take him by surprise. "I'm the first piece, other than you of course. I'm the only one that was supposed to exist. I got my one death and that was that. I don't want you to put yourself together, man. Just stay here, think up Kristin. Even mom. Enjoy this."

"I... I can't." Adam admitted, faltering slightly. Could he? It didn't seem bad, he guessed that these were his memories and he actually lived here once, but something just didn't seem right at the idea of living in his mind. In his slightly off-guard thoughts, his younger double had striked, trying to wrestle the gun away from Adam. He fought for possession, kicking and shoving as best as he could, but the older one fought back as well. Maybe it was something that happened in the years between the two's ages, but the kicks and shoves were barely felt. Like he had dealt with worse.

Adam regained possession of the gun, and knew he had to act quickly. He wasn't the best shot in the world, so he gave an extra two bullets to the heart just in case, before lowering the gun. As the body (that was too weird, watching himself die?) hit the ground, not moving, a bright light exited the body, heading straight for Adam.

**{LEVERAGE}**

**Sam had been on the phone the whole time, hearing what was happening to Adam** but not able to do anything. It wasn't until Death had left that he pulled the phone back up, talking quickly.

"Adam?" He asked, trying to see if he was alright. The middle Winchester had heard a second voice, but didn't know who it belonged to and could only hope it was someone on their side. When someone replied, that hope was lost.

"Sorry Moose, it's just little old me." Crowley. It was so obviously Crowley, one of the many people Sam hoped it wouldn't be. "Your brother's in a complicated situation. Unconscious, convulsing, and by the looks of it possibly incredible pain? Now, I don't have any orders that go against me helping him, so why don't you tell me what to do?"

**{LEVERAGE}**

**He had been knocked back by the force of the memories,** the first nineteen years of his life. But even with those memories, even with the _ohmyGodmomwhatMOMwhatareyoudoingstopMOMSTOPPLEASEstopstopPLEASESTOPstop _something felt like it was missing. There was another piece most probably. The last thing he remembered wasn't being eaten alive by his mother, he knew that much. His mind raced for a thought to where the other piece of him could be in the small town. The most memorable places of Windom, for Adam at least, were the park... and home. He prepared himself, shuffling through his mind to find the proper directions before heading off home.

It hadn't taken long, Adam thinking it was either because he hated travel time and it was his mind, so he could change whatever the hell he wanted to, or because it _was _his mind, and travel time probably wasn't taken into account. He had ended up on the front porch of his house, not knowing why he couldn't open the door easily. A part of him was telling him to step away, think up a new house and his mother and Kristin and all his friends and hide away in his little mind-Windom forever, but another part was telling him to push forward.

But why should he? He would be thrown into something supernatural, since he couldn't have been eaten alive by his mother and still live to go through his mind-Windom. Did he really want that?

It was decided that yes, he did want to, when he opened the door. It creaked open, his mind making every last attempt to scare him away from what he was doing, but Adam wouldn't have it. He stepped into the house carefully, lightly shutting the door behind him as he looked around. Nothing seemed different, other than the ominous overall feeling he was getting from his home. Adam avoided the kitchen, not wanting to go through past memories, and instead went to the most memorable room in the whole house. His room, where he would always hide away as a child. It had the best and worst memories, and seemed like some place he could find a part of himself.

The stairs creaked, trying their best to make Adam doubt his choice; the inanimate objects succeeded, he was certainly doubting himself, but Adam still went up, leaning his head to the left so he could see into his room. The door was ajar, no body visible in it, but that didn't stop the Winchester (_Milligan) _from pushing it open the rest of the way, looking around.

And there he was.

He wasn't sitting in the corner of the room, huddled in the fetal position. No, that wasn't necessary. This version of Adam was sitting with his back against the wall, his eyes dull and bags under said dullness. His arms hung limp at his sides, and if he had to guess the proper version of Adam thought that his half-eaten body was prettier than this. It wasn't that it was ugly, Adam knew it would take a lot more for him to be ugly. No, it was depressing. It was a terrible, yet still somewhat beautiful version of himself.

"So... which one are you?" Adam asked, almost afraid to know. Adam 3, for that was the only way he could differentiate himself and himself in his own thoughts, simply looked up, not registering what was being asked for a moment. When he did, however, Adam wished he never asked.

"The one that remembers the angels." The words themself seemed innocent, if it wasn't for the chilling way it was said. These weren't the halo wearing, harp playing half-naked babies, Adam assumed from the worse-for-wear version of himself. "The one that remembers Hell."

Adam gripped the gun tightly, noticing his second (third?) self moving for a knife that was on the ground next to him. The latter only gave a glance, before explaining himself. "I'm not going to fight you, Adam."

With that, he held the blade of the knife lightly and the handle towards his original self, giving it a light movement towards him. Adam accepted the blade, doubt running through his mind. Would he... would he end up like that? Did he really want this?

_Yes._

The knife slid itself easily, all too easily, and Adam tried to not think about it. He tried to ignore the growing light coming from the now dead version of himself. He tried to ignore the growing light once again coming for him. He tried to ignore the fact that he knew this was it, there was no going back, and most of all? He tried to ignore the fact that he might not get out of this alive.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for dealing with this really long break, you guys. It would have been out way sooner if I wasn't on vacation, and for the fact that I COULDN'T GET THIS FUCKING CHAPTER TO WORK AND NOTHING SEEMED RIGHT. I gave up. I admit it, I gave up. But I tried my best. I TRIED. **

**Sorry if it wasn't what you guys thought it would be. Sorry it's just an interlude. I'll get onto the real deal right away.**

**BECAUSE THE REAL DEAL DOESN'T SUCK LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT.**

**On a brighter note, we passed 250 views! Yay! Thanks y'all! *hands cookies and holy wat- er, normal water***

**Yeah. That's all. Bye~!**

**Pissed Off but Still Yours,**

**Lys**


End file.
